<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beach by dumbsbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903133">The Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian'>dumbsbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beaches, Established Relationship, F/F, Wedding Planning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beaches had always been your place with Abby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Borin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The beach had always been one of your favorite places to be. That was where you’d met Abigail. She had just joined CGIS and you were the one who had called in the crime. That particular day hadn’t been great for either of you, but it led to better days for the both of you. Abigail was determined to give you a good beach experience after that day and she had definitely done more than deliver on that promise. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s gorgeous out here,” you told Abigail as the two of you walked along the beach. She fell behind you a little to wrap her arms around your waist. She leaned forward a bit and pressed a kiss to the back of your ear. There was still quite a ways to walk from your hotel to the pier where the boat was waiting, but you’d enjoy the quiet beach sunrise for as long as you could. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, definitely one of my favorite views,” Abigail said. She wasn’t looking at the beach though, she was looking at you. You could feel her eyes on you and it made your heart beat a little faster. “Be better if you turned around though.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Would anybody believe me if I told them you were a sap?” you asked Abigail. She shrugged and reached out to grab your hand. You took it and let her spin you into her arms. The two of you stopped for a moment to watch the waves hit the shore and go back. It almost looked like the sky dissolved into the ocean, like the sun rose after being submerged in water. “Did your mom book the venue yet?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Venue?” Abigail asked in confusion. It didn’t surprise you that she had forgotten about the wedding planning. She was engrossed in her work, so you’d taken the plans into your own hands. If something important came up, you’d just ask her about it or consult one of your mothers, who had been deemed “helpers.” “Oh, the wedding! No, she has not. She’s pushing for a church, but it seems that your mom and my mom don’t agree on which church.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want to get married on the beach Abby,” you told her. She smiled at the thought of that, a beach wedding would be sort of expensive, but she loved the water nearly as much as she loved you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s see what we can do. If we can’t get a beach, I think the lake house would be a good substitution. Gets rid of anyone who wouldn’t drive a bit for our wedding,” Abigail offered. You nodded and looked out towards the piers. There was a boat waiting out there for the two of you. Abigail would take you out a few miles into the water and the two of you would enjoy a serene morning on the water. Abigail would probably bring you back for lunch and then go out again by herself while you told your mom the news about your new change in wedding plans. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>